Alors, Paris
by rebelliousflower89
Summary: "I need you because I love you. The thought of being gone without you for an undetermined amount of time…I can't." Tears started to fall slowly from Maura's eyes. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and I don't know why I'm telling you now. All I know is I'm in love with you and I need you to know that."
1. Chapter 1

Violet and Paul Stark called Maura Isles this brisk morning pleading that she leaves Boston as soon as she could to do an autopsy for their daughter, Naomi. Violet and Paul believed Naomi was murdered because of her high-class contacts. The police had said Naomi committed suicide. Naomi would never kill herself. Never.

Maura knew Violet since boarding school and Violet's parents were close to Maura's. Maura emails Violet every now and then and they have a superficial friendship. They discuss art, French cuisine, and most importantly fashion. Violet has attended every fashion show in Paris. Violet is the editor of Vogue Paris and on occasion, she supervises photo shoots. Naomi was trying desperately to become a fashion designer. She used her mother's contacts to get an assistant position. She was one of many assistants to Monique Lhuiller. Naomi kept her designs pretty private and she made up designs every day. Naomi called Maura every other day. Usually at the office during Maura's lunch hour and Naomi's end of the day wind down. Naomi was pretty much Maura's goddaughter.

After Maura got the call, she couldn't believe Naomi was gone. She went into the living room and sat on the chair closest to the couch. She listened to Jane sleep, while observing her hands fidgeting with each other. She didn't know what to do or what she needed. Naomi had meant so much to Maura; she was just so shocked. Maura's thoughts kept telling her she should go to Paris and find her killer. No one else is going to pursue this. Naomi deserves justice and her parents deserve to know the truth.

The only thing that was stopping her was the thought of leaving Jane behind. Jane was her rock, her well of support and strength and Maura needed that strength to stand upright and the support to find the murderer of her dear friend. Maura was afraid of Jane's probable rejection. It paralyzed her. Maura needed Jane. Maura's need for Jane was profound and it took Maura a long time to realize that fact. It scared Maura. No one had ever been that consistent, that supportive and that trustworthy towards Maura. Everyone else who got close to Maura had inevitably left. No one has stayed around for this long. Maura used to believe that she would always be alone because she was so different from others that she couldn't relate to others. But then Jane came into her life.

The perfect smart ass to her literal inquiry. _"Not every hooker has a heart of gold, alright sister?" "Apparently not, sister." _ She was definitely intrigued by that woman. For weeks after that encounter, Maura came into that café to observe Jane. Every day, Maura wished she had the courage to talk to her again. This woman was strong, assertive, powerful and smart; why was she a prostitute? This puzzled Maura more than she realized. Then, that woman stopped coming in to the café and Maura found herself overwhelmed with disappointment.

Five months later, one of Maura's co-workers, Susie asked Maura to go out for drinks at the Dirty Robber. Maura said yes even though she doesn't usually go out. Maura was feeling like the person she was, was incredibly blah and she wanted to be someone else. At least for a night. She went home to change into a flowing sexy dress. It was knee length and a deep purple. It had a v neck which showed quite a bit of cleavage. Maura wore a silver chain that had a pendant of jade and amethyst. Her earrings were simple: diamond studs. She met Susie at 8 at one of the booths in the back of the bar. Maura was feeling very reckless and she wanted a change. A major life altering change. But she didn't know what she was looking for; she just knew it was missing. "Susie, do you want anything from the bar? I'm heading up there."

"Yes, please. I want a long island iced tea."

"Ok, I'll be back a.s.a.p." Maura sashayed through the crowd to the hot bartender. His dark eyes were absolutely penetrating. "Two long island iced teas, please." He nodded. Maura got her wallet out and placed the money on the counter, giving the mysterious bartender a 20 dollar tip. Maura was feeling rather generous and casual.

"Miss?" The drinks were ready. Maura started to carry them towards Susie but before she could reach the booth she was distracted by wild, unruly, alluring hair that belonged to that woman. The woman she barely knew but missed dearly. Maura was star struck, thoughts kept coming up, telling her to go up to her or telling her to go back to Susie or wait for her to see her and let the ball be in her court even though Maura was fighting the urge to go over and lead the woman to a secluded space. Maura had the compulsion to kiss that woman and never let her go. She wanted to be one with this woman and these thoughts were convoluted, unfamiliar and very confusing. Maura had never felt these feelings before. Remembering Susie, she directed her eyes back to the booth and moved her feet towards it. Maura handed Susie her drink and sat across from her. She gulped down half of her long island iced tea. "Susie, do you know who that woman is over there?" She gestured to the tall muscular woman sitting five booths up and one over.

Susie looked over and a look of recognition flashed upon her face. "Yes, that's Detective Rizzoli; she works for the Drug Control Unit. She's pretty kickass, always doing undercover jobs." Maura's face changed from curiosity to looking like she was suddenly turned on. And she was. "Do you want to meet her?" Susie asked. "Detective Rizzoli!" She yelled before Maura had the chance to answer. Detective Rizzoli looked over at Susie and waved. She turned her head slightly to take in the view of Maura. Jane remembered her. How could she forget her? She could never. She thought of that woman often; wondering what she was up to, how she was, who else she was generous to. Jane sauntered over to their booth with undeniable confidence that Maura found insanely sexy. "Hi Susie, haven't seen you since the department's annual picnic. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Maura Isles. I'm the new medical examiner at the precinct."

"I'm Jane." She extended her hand out to Maura's right hand. Maura gripped it strongly and shook both hands at a mild pace. Maura glided her fingers over Jane's palm before returning it to her thigh; leading Jane's eyes to Maura's thighs. Maura was staring at Jane. Jane could feel Maura's gaze on her so she glanced up to find Maura's eyes. The eye contact made Maura feel like Jane was going to devour her right then and there but there was a slight sense of hesitation beneath the longing, lustful look that Maura wished wasn't there. As that realization came to Maura's mind, Jane looked back at Susie. "Well, it's been a long and exhaustive day so I should hit the hay. It was nice seeing you, Susie. And it was really nice meeting you Maura." She gave Maura a smile before leaving.

Maura hadn't thought of that night since it happened. She almost forgot those intense feelings she experienced when she first met Jane. She honestly didn't believe how good she had gotten at being in deep denial around Jane. She had wanted to have sex with Jane but she lost the uninhibited outlook of that night when she saw her again. Jane acted friendly but the sexy undertones were gone. Maura decided Jane must have regretted the look she gave her, that that hesitation won over and she is just going to pretend that display of attraction didn't happen. After all, she hadn't seen the way she looked at Maura so how is she supposed to know what the look was like.

Seven years later, Maura is staring at Jane's sleeping body and debating whether or not she should wake her up. It was six in the morning. A time Jane hates. Maura decided to make coffee before waking her up. She wanted Jane to go on this trip with her because without Jane, Maura would be lost. Jane ruined being alone for Maura. Maura even thought that the life she had been leading, prior to meeting Jane, was her merely existing. With Jane, Maura was living and breathing everything in.

Maura moved to stand in front of Jane; she leaned down to sweep Jane's hair off of her cheek. "Jane. Jane. Wake up. Jane." She gently shook Jane awake. Jane had stayed the night, falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Maura.

"What? Mauuurrra. It's so early." Jane whined sleepily.

"I know, Jane, but I need you to come with me." Jane opened her eyes again and saw Maura's concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Jane sat up and gestured for Maura to sit next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Maura said unconvincingly. "I have to go−"

"Go where?" Jane interrupted hastily.

"France, Jane." Jane's eyes looked at Maura's in surprise.

"France?"

"Yes." Maura looked at Jane uncertainly. "Will you go with me?" Jane looked at her with immense astonishment. "Please, Jane."

"Maura, I don't know if I can. I mean, it's France and I have work. I don't even have a freakin' passport."

"Maybe you can work on Naomi's murder. My mother's friend has a private jet and they have a place there too." Maura felt like she was drowning and waiting for the life preserver to reach her.

"I don't think I can just go over there and take over the case, Maura." She said sarcastically. Maura looked tremendously dissatisfied. "Maur, why do you need me to go?"

Maura was in deep thought; her head was swirling with conflicting ideas. She didn't think she would tell Jane in this manner. Right now. But she really needed Jane with her. They hadn't been apart. Ever.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't mean to sound and be so bitchy. I just don't know…" Jane trailed off; hoping she didn't upset Maura irrevocably.

"I need you because I love you. The thought of being gone without you for an undetermined amount of time…I can't." Tears started to fall slowly from Maura's eyes. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and I don't know why I'm telling you now. All I know is I'm in love with you and I need you to know that." Maura got up and went to the kitchen leaving a dumbstruck Jane behind. Jane's head was spinning. She didn't expect Maura to tell her this. Jane had had dreams about Maura. Intimate dreams that Jane had always brushed off thinking she only had those dreams because she sees Maura every day and it's been a long time since Jane had sex. But if Jane was honest with herself, she knew she was deeply attracted to Maura and loved her with all of her heart. She loved teasing her and making her laugh. She loved how smart Maura is and how determined she is to help find the murderer with her. Jane heard Maura turn on the faucet which got Jane's head out of her ass and into the kitchen.

"Maura." Jane was standing directly behind her and Maura was facing the sink. Jane placed her hands on both of her shoulders turning Maura around to face her. Jane kissed both of Maura's cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her soft lips. Jane put her hands in Maura's hair and continued kissing her. When Jane pulled back, she looked into Maura's soulful eyes and wiped Maura's tear streaked cheeks. Jane rested her forehead on Maura's forehead. "I love you." Jane whispered leaning her lips up against Maura's. Maura opened her mouth slightly, subtly daring Jane to deepen the kiss. Jane smiled and moved her hand down Maura's back, letting her hands settle on Maura's hips. Jane's tongue happily entered Maura's mouth. "I love you." Jane said throatily.

"Oh, Jane." Maura started kissing Jane's neck and ended the kissing trail on her clavicle. "I love you too." Maura said breathily. She kissed Jane fervently and tenderly. Jane could feel the heat radiating off of Maura's body and she loved it.

"You're an excellent heater." Jane joked. "Will you warm me up in France?"

"Does that mean you're coming?" Maura said enthusiastically. Her smile was so bright it touched Jane's heart instantaneously.

"Yes," she smiled. "I have a lot of vacation time saved up. Might as well use it." Jane lightly kissed Maura's lips. "Plus, you are my el-biff."

"You're my sexy bitch." Maura smirked and ran playfully back into the living room.

"Dr. Isles, I can't believe you would use such a crass phrase!" She hollered after her before she sprinted into Maura causing her to tumble on the couch and giving herself an opportune time to pounce on top of Maura. She kissed Maura's neck all over and nibbled Maura's left earlobe. "I just want to lick your face." She whispered. Jane licked Maura's face so quickly before Maura could protest. Jane started laughing, remembering her disgust from Giovanni saying the same thing. "That's what you get for calling me a bitch."

"Oh, but the adjective was acceptable?" Maura teased.

"I would assume so. You _are_ the one who chose it." Jane kissed Maura again, this time she bit Maura's bottom lip before she drove her tongue into Maura's gratifying mouth.

"It is very acceptable. Especially, when I think of the second time I met you."

"You mean, when you met Detective Rizzoli and not the hard ass hooker?"

"Mmhm." Maura nodded. "Detective Rizzoli was oozing sex, and desire burned in her eyes. She walked with complete confidence that I could not think coherently."

"I didn't realize I had that effect on you."

"Oh, you don't. Detective Rizzoli does." Maura leaned over to kiss Jane firmly before she grinded her hips against Jane.

"Should I put my gun in my holster and badge up my slacks?"

"I can't believe we didn't act on our attraction to each other that night. I wanted to have you all to myself. Right then and there."

"You should have taken me. Clearly, I was too cowardly to do anything."

"I could sense the hesitation…I hated it…"

"I just didn't…I didn't know if I was enough. Good enough. You are just so _you_. Beautiful, gorgeous, insanely intelligent, generous, giving, kind, loving and open. You're open and honest about who you are. I found you intimidating but I really wanted to get to know you. I kept our relationship a friendship because I thought you deserve better."

"Jane, you are the most exceptional person I have ever known. You are fearless, courageous, intense, powerful, assertive, beautiful, brilliant, gorgeous, trustworthy, smart, protective, compassionate, loving, determined, and a force of nature. You changed my life the day I saw you. You made my life better the day we became friends. And you saved my life today when you kissed me. You are worthy of everything good in this world." Maura gestured Jane to place her head on Maura's lap. Maura soothingly ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "You mean the world to me and you always will."

"Maura, you mean everything to me. More than everything. You're amazing. I can't believe you're mine. Thank you for loving me. I love you so incredibly much."

"Thank you for never leaving me alone and loving me like the way only you can." Maura kissed Jane's forehead and then she pecked at Jane's yielding lips. Jane reached up to deepen the kiss.

"If anything, you are _my_ sexy bitch." Jane smirked.

Maura started giggling. "You wish. You are so whipped." She teased. "You are under my complete control." Maura beamed. "Not to worry, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Whatever." Jane grinned. "Should we get ready to leave? Don't you have to call your mom's friend so we can borrow her private jet?"

"Yes, I will call Lucy right now. She's in New York for an art gallery opening. I really think we should get you a passport soon though." Maura kissed Jane's forehead and went to call Lucy.

Jane's heart swelled with happiness. Her interior monologue was jumping up and down in glee and shouting Maura loves me, Maura wants me, Maura needs me! Jane felt ridiculous for a millisecond, laughing at her thoughts. But then, Maura came back in and looked at Jane with such love and care that Jane no longer felt ridiculous. She knew she had been incredibly blessed.

"Lucy is sending the jet over and then we will be off to Paris. I'm so glad you are coming with me; I can't do the autopsy without your support. Naomi was practically my goddaughter. I still can't comprehend her death. I talked to her the day before yesterday. She was excited about her new designs that she came up with that week. She was very ambitious and talented."

"I'm so sorry. Come here." Jane waved Maura over to her lap. "I want to hold you." Maura obliged immediately needing Jane's comfort and warmth. Jane wrapped both of her arms around Maura tightly. "I love you." Maura started to softly sob. "It's going to be ok, we'll find her killer. We will bring some peace to Naomi's family. You are the best at what you do." Jane said soothingly. Jane kissed Maura's cheek and then let Maura nuzzle at her neck. Forty minutes went by and Jane was still holding Maura. "Shit, Maur, we should go pack." She gave Maura a squeeze before Maura got up.

"Do you want to pack our things separately or together in my suitcase?"

"Whatever's easiest… It will probably be fastest if we share." Jane reached for Maura's hand to hold as they walked to the bedroom. Maura set the expansive and expensive suitcase on the bed. Jane suddenly realized that most of her clothes were actually in Maura's closet. Of course, she already knew that but she never put it together. It was significant and really showed how close they were. "Jeez, Maura, what made you buy such a huge suitcase?"

"Jane," Maura exhaled, showing mild annoyance. "Obviously, I bought it because it allows minimal wrinkling of my clothes. Also, I added to my wardrobe quite a bit the last time I was away."

"Did you ever realize that pretty much all of my clothes are here?" Jane blurted out.

"I did, Jane. Your clothes made my room smell like you." Maura looked Jane straight in the eyes and smiled.

"And that's a good thing?" Jane smiled uncertainly.

"Yes, your pheromones are very attractive." Maura stood in front of Jane looking appreciatively at her entire body. Her eyes locked on Jane's lips. She reached out, gliding her fingers up Jane's sides. Jane tensed at the touch, goose bumps developed all over causing Jane to shiver. Jane closed the space between them by stepping towards Maura. Maura kissed Jane's neck while breathing her scent in. "Mmmm," she moaned in Jane's ear.

"Maur," Jane gasped. Her hands roamed Maura's back and unclasped her bra. Jane took half a step back and lifted Maura's shirt over her head. Jane pulled the bra off of Maura, her eyes hungrily scanning over Maura's breasts and she kissed Maura forcefully. Maura's nipples were hard against Jane's under shirt. Jane pushed Maura back on to the bed and Maura let out a surprised gasp before she pulled Jane on top of her. She kissed Jane until they were both out of breath.

_Knock, knock. _"Shit, that must be the driver who is going to take us to the jet." Maura said. Jane rolled off of Maura grudgingly.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane fell asleep within an hour of being on the jet. Maura couldn't sleep even though she felt absolutely exhausted. Maura kept thinking about Naomi. The day she met her was the day Violet and Paul adopted her. She was eleven, so sweet and shy. Violet had Maura talk to her about being adopted. Violet hoped Maura could make her feel more comfortable knowing she wasn't the only one who had to be adopted and she believed Maura was a good role model. Maura talked to her about butterflies, the science and random facts about different species. She asked her what her favorite animal was and Naomi responded by saying ring-tailed lemur. Maura instantly listed off eating habits and other facts. She told Naomi that her favorite animal was a bottle-nosed dolphin. After talking about animals and science, Maura told her about how she was adopted. How she always wanted to know her biological mother and father but was grateful for the parents she had. Maura told her about boarding school and meeting Violet. Maura shared everything she and Violet did at school. The projects, science competitions, study groups and extracurricular activities they participated together. Maura ended up feeling very close to this girl. Naomi was very curious and seemed interested in what Maura had to share. Maura visited as often as she could and every visit she arranged experiments to do with Naomi. Naomi got Maura to draw and color. The visits became less often as the years went by but they always talked on the phone.

Maura grabbed her laptop and started studying the Monique L'huiller fall line meticulously and looking for any sign that Naomi's designs were being displayed. After some time, Maura could not discern if Naomi's designs were a part of the line. Naomi Stark shared her designs with four people: Maura, Violet, Paul and her best friend, Danielle. Maura looked forward to the emails Naomi would send and was always impressed and elated by the talent enriched and creative approach to fashion that Naomi had. Maura was waiting for the day she could buy Naomi's dresses and shoes. Especially, the shoes.

"Maura," Jane mumbled in her sleep. Maura looked over at Jane. Jane's dark hair was partially covering her face. Maura smiled.

"Yes, Jane." She said not expecting an answer. Jane moaned softly at first and then she got progressively louder causing Maura to blush. Maura didn't know what to do.

"Maur! Maura!" Jane panted and moaned. "Kiss me" she demanded. "Bite me, fuck me."

Maura had to wake her up, she felt intrusive listening to her dreams so she moved to sit next to Jane. "Jane." Maura touched her arm. "Jane, wake up, you're having a dream." Maura gently shook Jane's shoulder. "Jane." Jane jerked awake.

"Maur?" She opened one eye looking over at Maura and she seemed to be quite disoriented.

"Hi Jane." Maura grinned. "You were having a dream and you were talking."

Jane opened her other eye and sat up. "What, uh, did I say?"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying your dream." Maura looked at her knowingly. "You were moaning and saying my name."

"Really?" Jane face palmed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Sex dreams are fairly common and completely normal to have. Research says-"

"Ok, Maura, ok! I get it. Completely normal, blah, blah, blah."

"I've had sex dreams with you in them."

"Really?" She questioned somewhat skeptically.

"Yes, Jane, really." Maura smirked. "Of course I have. I've been sexually attracted to you since I've met you. Does that bother you?" Maura suddenly was unsure of herself and didn't want Jane to feel uncomfortable.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I guess, I was, not at all, observant. Otherwise, I would have known that you liked me that way. I just never thought you would. I'm just so fucked up."

"You are not fucked up, Jane."

"I just mean since I blind to everything. And I think I'm never good enough. See, fucked up."

"Well, maybe a little." Maura grinned. "But I still love you." She kissed Jane's cheek. "If you're fucked up, I am too."

"Aren't we a pair?" Jane laughed cynically.

"Yes." Maura agreed full heartedly. "We've always have been." Maura paused before saying, "What was I doing in your dream?"

"Maura." Jane whined.

"Come on, Jane." Maura nudged. "I didn't know you liked biting." Maura smirked.

"I don't." Jane said unconvincingly.

"The vampire culture has always had highly sensual and sexual undercurrents and a lot of people are turned on by pain. S&M is practiced more than you may think."

"Who said anything about vampires?"

"I'm just saying you told me to bite you."

"I don't really remember that but maybe I, uh, like to be bitten. Not too hard."

"Good to know." Maura grinned. "How often have you had these dreams?"

"I don't know. Often." Jane looked at the floor. She felt uncomfortable, vulnerable. She hated being vulnerable.

"I would never judge you Jane." Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's. "In fact I'm a little bit turned on."

"So was I."

"And you're not now? Want me to make your dream come true?"

"Yes, but maybe when we're on land?"

"Not a fan of the mile high club?"

"How do you know about the mile high club?"

"I study all kinds of things and do lots of research."

"What does that mean?"

"It seems like you don't want to know." Maura smirked teasingly.

"Fine, whatever." Jane tried not to smile. "Are we almost in Paris?"

"Not really, no."

"I hate flying."

"Jane, you're going to love Paris so quit complaining. It's very unbecoming of you."

"Really, Maur, really? Unbecoming, really?"

"Yes, Jane." Maura stood up and moved to be in front of Jane, she held out her hands waiting for Jane to grab them. Jane grasped both hands and Maura lifted Jane up. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

"So bossy." Jane complied with a lengthy kiss. She held Maura close. "So, so bossy."

"You like bossy." Maura whispered in her ear and then she bit down on Jane's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they had arrived in Paris, Jane felt relieved. She needed fresh air; the plane had left her feeling slightly claustrophobic. However, Maura definitely ameliorated the flight immeasurably. Jane's reaction to Maura's bite had been overwhelming and in that second Jane wanted nothing more than to take her then and there but she wanted to wait at least of couple of days before they got intimate. Ever since the driver interrupted them before they had left Maura's place, Jane had had time to think and she wanted their first time to be special and perfect. However that didn't mean she didn't want to make out with Maura which is what she had done _a lot_. Maura had her feeling so romantic and Jane didn't mind it in the slightest.

After Maura tasted Jane's shoulder she had moved up along Jane's neck and bit at her pulse point. Jane moaned in response and she grabbed Maura and pulled her down with her so Maura could be on her lap. Jane kissed Maura vigorously and Maura's touch was all the fuel Jane needed. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair, reveling in the feel of the silky curls and getting lost in her scent. She was completely consumed by Jane. She didn't even notice her stomach grumble until Jane pointed it out to her and they had decided to eat.

Maura was enjoying using her French. Even though Jane didn't understand much of what Maura had said she still enjoyed listening to her. Jane didn't believe Maura could be sexier, that is until they had arrived in Paris. Maura had dragged her to the Eiffel Tower or la tour Eiffel as Maura calls it right after they got off the plane. They hadn't even unpacked yet and here they were. Maura was immediately demanding Jane pose in front of the landmark for pictures. Jane felt stupid at first. She didn't know how she should pose until she decided to mock the way she saw models do it. Maura loved it and didn't notice her sarcastic actions. Maura kept flashing away.

"Maur? Exactly how many photos are you taking?"

"As many as I want. Now turn so I can get your profile." Maura bent down to get a different angle. Deciding she wasn't low enough she lied down on the ground. She had the camera pointing up at Jane with the Eiffel Tower behind her and the blue sky all within one frame.

"Maura, this is kinda getting ridiculous," Jane whined. "Why are you on the ground? I never thought I would see you on the ground. Thought you would think it would be terribly dirty. Especially while wearing _that_ dress."

"I'm on the ground because I can get an amazing photo of you. You're very beautiful and I've never had the opportunity to get pictures of you and I want to take this opportunity to get different angles of you. So I can see every side of you. Now stop talking, I see that side enough as it is." Maura teased.

"Ouch. You're mean in Paris."

"Only because I love you." Maura continued to take pictures until Jane stole the camera.

"Now I get to take an obnoxiously amount of pictures of you!" Maura tried to get the camera back. "I'm not done!" Maura yelled. Jane ran off with the camera and Maura chased after her. Jane managed to get a few shots of Maura running after her while she dangerously ran backwards. It was worth it.

"Stop Maura." Jane said out of breath. "Let me take pictures of you. It's only fair." Maura was inches away from Jane looking at her with a mischievous grin on her face. Her right hand reached for the camera in Jane's grasp. Jane did not move or let go of the camera. Instead she kissed Maura senseless and did her best to snap a picture of it. Breathless she said, "Maura, we're acting like lovesick teenagers."

"I know. I think it's because I was never given the opportunity to act like this when I was a teenager so I'm making up for it now." Maura replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. That makes sense. I didn't really have an opportunity either." Jane kissed her again then paused. "I still can't believe you are in love with me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know…you've only been with men since I met you. I didn't think you would be attracted to me. I didn't want to risk our friendship, I thought that if I told you, you would reject me and then it would get really awkward and then we'd become distant. I just thought you wouldn't want me. Relationships are hard for me…" Jane's eyes found Maura's. In Maura's gaze, Jane found understanding and disbelief; conflicting emotions. Maura's understanding came from loving Jane for all she is. Her disbelief came from Jane's inability to see what Maura sees in her.

"I've never fully let myself get attached to people I've dated. I have never been that open with anyone…until I met you. I don't like relying on people because I can't trust that they will always be there for me. You, you have always been there for me. Most importantly, you have always given me what I needed. Through everything, you've let me be me. You let me use humor to deflect emotions that I can't deal with even if I know you want to tell me things and talk about it. You have a lot of trust in me; that has both terrified me and inspired me. I never want to disappoint you…Never want to give you a reason to leave me so I want to be better; worthy. I love you entirely." Maura looked at Jane soulfully with tears forming. She couldn't help it; Jane's words meant everything to her. She wanted to tell Jane how much but she was rendered speechless and in awe of Jane's honesty and openness. Instead she moved forward closing in on the space between them and gave Jane a very tender kiss.

After a minute, she finally found words, "I love you too, Jane. I always will." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and they continued staring at each other. "You can take pictures of me now." Maura smiled lightly, her dimples making an appearance. Jane chuckled softly.

"Thank you." Jane kissed her cheek and took Maura's hand in hers and led them back to the famous Parisian landmark that Maura was so fond of. "Ok, Maura, strike a pose." Jane demanded camera ready. "Say, 'fromage!'" Jane yelled. Maura looked at her slightly puzzled. "That's right; I know what cheese is in French!" Maura smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fromage!" Maura said playing along. Her pose was serious; thoughtful and edgy. Jane had never seen her like this and she wondered what she was thinking about even though she knew Maura was just striking a pose. Or was she? Jane didn't know. Before she could ask Maura did another pose. This one was flirty and provocative. Jane zoomed in on Maura's face getting the perfect close up. Maura's eyes were very vibrant and strong. Jane moved to get a different perspective of Maura next to the Eiffel tower. This time Maura looked solemnly and her bright eyes were rimmed with sadness. Maura began to cry. Jane observed and continued taking pictures. She didn't really know why she was still taking pictures; she just knew that Maura was too beautiful. Jane changed her position again to try and get the sun in the frame with Maura looking down at the ground with her hair getting in her face. Maura wiped her cheek and Jane captured the moment. Jane stepped closer to Maura taking a final photo. "Maur?"

Moments passed by like the pedestrians on the streets. "She's dead, Jane. Gone." Jane took Maura's hands in hers. "I know, Maur. I'm so sorry." She squeezed Maura's hands before letting them go and wrapped her in comforting and lasting hug. "I was waiting for the day Naomi's designs would be available. I wanted to have something tangible that would remind me of her." Maura's eyes were full of unshed tears and she looked…lost.

"She'll always be in your heart and I know that's a place she'll never be forgotten. She knows how much you love her and you're doing everything you can for her now." Jane squeezed Maura closer holding her. "And don't be afraid to cry all over me. That's what I'm here for." Maura squeezed Jane back. "I love you." She whispered in Jane's ear and lightly kissed her neck before letting the pent up tears expel. "I love you too." Jane turned her head so she could kiss Maura's ear and neck more easily. "I love you so much, Maur." Maura continued to cry. She felt comfortable enough to let it all out in such a public place but with Jane beside her, she could do anything. It sounded so cliché in her head but it was the truth. Jane is her strength and her solace.

Maura pulled back slowly, "We should probably go unpack and I should call Violet. They've waited long enough."

Jane nodded. "Ok, Maura. Let's go." They walked with their hands intertwined together.

Maura busied herself around the suite. She couldn't stop pacing. Jane decided to take a shower when they got back. She wanted to give Maura some privacy to make the call to the Starks. Maura couldn't bring herself to make the call so she stalled by going to the bathroom. "Jane!" Maura yelled through the door before opening it. "Jane."

"Yes, Maur?" Jane asked while lathering her hair up with the fancy hotel shampoo. Maura walked to the sink and looked into the mirror. She started tapping her fingers nervously on the counter. She could see Jane rinsing her hair through the glass shower door.

"I haven't called them yet." Maura turned around so she was facing Jane. "I can't seem to calm down."

"Come 'ere." Jane opened the shower door. "Get in with me."

"Jane." Maura responded breathlessly. Hesitantly.

"Not like that. Just let me comfort you. I need to condition my hair otherwise I would get out to hold you. Plus…this way is just better." Jane grinned. Maura stayed still and bit her lip. She was still tapping the counter behind her. "Going once, going twice…" Jane said as she made the move to close the shower door.

"No, don't shut it yet." Maura said.

"I'm getting cold." Jane whined. "Hurry up."

Maura moved forward and took Jane's presence in. She could tell that Jane's nipples were hard. "Cold or aroused?" Maura glanced up to meet Jane's eyes and then back down again.

"Maurrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa. You're torturing me. Cold, Maura, cold." Jane said frustrated.

Maura examined Jane closer. "I think you're lying." She lifted her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. "I haven't begun to torture you, Jane." Maura smirked. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall. Jane took in Maura's form. Maura loved how she could captivate Jane's attention and eyes. Maura stood in her emerald green lace underwear for another minute.

"Maur," Jane barely said since her mouth was dry. "Maura." She said louder.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura asked innocently.

"Get the fuck in here." She growled.

"Whoa, Jane, you're being quite demanding and I won't adhere to that type of language." Maura smiled loving the way she feeling: deliciously evil. Jane exhaled dramatically.

"Ooh, JANE!" Maura squeaked. Jane had gotten out of the shower and grabbed Maura. "Put me down, Jane." Jane tightened her grip around her as she inched closer to the shower. Maura continued to squirm in her arms. She started hitting Jane's arms and failed at containing her laughter. "Jane, Jane, I'll stop teasing you. Just put me down." Jane laughed.

"Yeah, right." Jane's breath tickled Maura's left ear. Goosebumps erupted all over Maura's body. Jane and Maura stood in front of the shower. "This time, _you_ wanted the hard way." Jane opened the door all the way with her foot making the entryway easier to step into. Jane let Maura go when they were directly underneath the showerhead.

"You didn't even let me take off my underwear." Maura said as she removed them from her body. "They are soaked now." Frustrated, she threw them into the sink and shut the shower door all the way.

"I'll buy you some new ones, ok?" Jane said as she lathered up her hair with conditioner. She slicked her hair back to keep it out of the water. "Maur?"

"Yes, Jane." Jane took two and a half steps forward and she grabbed Maura's hand. She started drawing circles on her palm. Maura put her other hand on Jane's left shoulder. She met Jane's eyes and leaned forward. Jane's lips parted and met Maura's. Maura moaned into the kiss, her tongue swept over Jane's lips before she sucked on Jane's bottom lip. Jane deepened the kiss, tasting Maura she moaned. Maura cupped Jane's neck and her fingertips brushed over Jane's pre rinsed hair, she smiled and pulled back. "Need help rinsing?"

"No, but I do need you closer." Smirked Jane as she wrapped both her arms around Maura. Jane basked in Maura's arms letting the moment wash over her.

"I hope you know I'm going to get you back for dragging me into your shower."

"I count on it." Jane smiled while letting go of Maura. "I should rinse now."

"Want me to soap up your body for you?" Maura asked, biting her lip she waited for the answer.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair trying to make sure all the conditioner was getting rinsed out. "Uh, sure, Maura." No one had ever offered to wash her body before, Jane was slightly uncomfortable. Until Maura started. Soap had never made her shiver before.

A lot of feelings had never been felt before Maura.

After their shower, Jane held Maura's hand as she made the phone call to Violet. After three rings, Violet answered. « Allo? »

« Bonjour, Violet. C'est Maura. »

« Ah, j'attendais ton appel! Est-ce que tu peux faire l'autopsie demain? Dans la matinée ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Comment ça va ? »

«Ça va, on s'accroche... Et toi ? »

« Je suis encore sous le choc. »

« Je sais. Nous sommes bouleversés. Ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt. »

« Je sais. Si seulement… »

« Je sais, Maura, je sais. On se parle demain. »

« D'accord. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Jane gently kissed Maura's cheek as Maura put the phone down. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She squeezed Jane's hand. "I am 'cause I have you."

Jane grinned. "And I have you."

"I'm doing the autopsy tomorrow morning." Jane nodded and gave Maura a side hug squeezing her close so her head was resting on Jane's shoulder. Jane rested her head on Maura's.

"You really like to squeeze me close." Maura verbalized the observation.

"I really, really do."


End file.
